


[Podfic] Whatever Our Souls Are Made Of

by only_more_love



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Derek, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Coffee Shops, Download Available, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, all around awkwardness, ghost animals, warning for animal death because it's a ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "Whatever Our Souls Are Made Of," by Lissadiane.It's a cold, snowy night and Stiles is halfway through his shift at the campus coffee shop when a tall, dark and handsome stranger walks in, one who seems unaware that he's being haunted by a wolf.In which Stiles Stilinski sees the ghosts of animals with unfinished business, and Derek Hale is unaware that his dearly departed sister left a few things unfinished.Recorded for the Fandom Trumps Hate 2019 charity auction.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	[Podfic] Whatever Our Souls Are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillylillylilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillylillylilly/gifts), [Lissadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whatever Our Souls Are Made Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513521) by [Lissadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/pseuds/Lissadiane). 

> This was recorded for Lillylillylilly as part of the Fandom Trumps Hate 2019 charity auction. Thanks for bidding on me!
> 
> Thank you, Lissadiane, for this moving story—and for graciously giving me permission to podfic it. 
> 
> And thank you, Jmeelee, for suggesting this fic when I asked you for recs. <3
> 
> If you have a request for something you'd like to hear as a podfic, let me know. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm open to requests.  
Happy listening!

Fic by Lissadiane  
  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/owxfr5uc1x2x44q/Whatever_Our_Souls_Are_Made_Of.mp3/file)

01:39:45 || 194.86 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments, kudos, and [reblogs](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/189087449358/podfic-whatever-our-souls-are-made-of) are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed this story/podfic, please consider letting me and the author know. The original fic is linked to above. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while.
> 
> If you feel like it, come say hi on [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com) or Discord; I'm relatively harmless. ;) On Discord, I'm onlymorelove#8488, and my favorite haunts tend to be these SteveTony servers: [Put On the Suit](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) and [Earth's Best Defenders](https://discord.gg/4BXJ9B3).


End file.
